


Even faded the memories live on and remain

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Capcom - Fandom, Devil May Cry, Titanic, Twincest - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Devil May Cry - Freeform, DmC - Freeform, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: While sailing in the Atlantic with his friends a small team of adventurers. Dante starts to have strange dreams. A elegant ship, a well dressed teen though he can't remember them. What does it mean and why does he wake up wanting to cry most mornings? Has the adventurer cracked or is he being pulled towards something?





	1. No recollection just emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi meaning male x male. Warning adult themes including disturbing deaths, alcoholism, sudden despression and slight history and game bending to fit needs. Obviously an au. Oc Dante and Vergil as well as some other characters

It was happening again waking up to the gentle rocking of the waves the cloudy sky. Through the port hole, so why is it I feel like I want to hide myself from the world and cry. Dreams I try to remember that leave me feeling... broken and empty inside. Sparta above what's happening to me I wondered propping myself up and trying to clear my head. 'Maybe I'm going crazy and this is a sign we need to find a port somewhere.' The silverette thought rubbing his eyes resisting the urge the powerful urge that was starting to become custom.

  
His twin was becoming worried Dante had never been one to be awake this early so consistently. Nor had he not taken every available opportunity to smile, joke and make gratuitous puns to lighten the mood. But for a while now he shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts. His baby brother was fine it was probably just home sickness he reasoned knocking softly on the door. "Brother? May I come in" he waited than just as he was about to knock once more he heard. What sounded like crying the sound alone since Dante hasn't cried in years had him backing away from the door. He knew his baby brother's pride or atleast he thought he did so it was better to pretend it never happened. And with that the older did exactly the opposite of what Dante wanted leaving him alone to cry over a dream he couldn't even remember.

  
By the time lunch rolled around Dante had emerged from his room and firmly planted himself on the top of the wheelhouse arms under his head laying flat on his back. His blue eyes the same color as the ocean looking up at a cloudy sky, once the tears had stopped he decided he atleast owed it to his big brother to not show how his admittedly usually right instinct hurt him. He had gave the usual smile the usual joke, stole a few sausages off the plate as he walked passed the mess hall than took two steps at a time until he felt the cool air on his face. Drying what he hoped was the last of his tears for today at least than with a small grunt of effort and his arm strength to do the rest he jumped and hoisted himself onto the wheelhouse.

 

  
Meanwhile Vergil not easily fooled by his brother's facade was in the wheelhouse studying records he thanked Sparda that his baby brother without realizing it talks to himself. So he listened hoping by some miracle his brother could remember those forsaken dreams that were causing the normally cheerful twenty one year old so much grief. So far all inquiries fell short as his brother seemed to only ponder over the fact that they left him feeling guy wrenchingly empty.

As if someone something ripped out his ability to feel happy again. Was exactly how his baby brother described it and it made Vergil upset he wanted to help his baby brother but. Maybe if he could find something first he may be able to bring up the subject somehow and not risk his baby brother's pride kicking in. It had been hours now as Vergil put away the old books than stepped out of the wheelhouse twilight had befallen the sky alerting him to just how long he had been lost in his own thoughts.

He climbed onto the wheelhouse roof beside his twin. Or atleast that was the plan until he noticed Dante wasn't on the roof anymore considering twilight was his favorite time of the day. Maybe this had something to do with his baby brother's dreams. It's possible he thought to himself climbing down then deciding to check the mess hall first than his baby brother's room. If anyone asked he could pull the 'big brother prerogative' card on them. And with that decided he descended into the hull looking around it was a fairly large vessel but even so Dante is usually a creature of habit. Ofcourse he's not sure he will like what he finds once he sees both places empty.

As he looks through the mass expanse of the ship. He tries to understand what his baby brother is going through why these dreams essentially chose him. Why he can't remember them and why on earth he would hide himself away when his baby brother has always been one to thrive off being social. And why he was just noticing it now when to think of it this had started more than just a few days ago.  He tried several other rooms even trying to go by sound fighting the urge to let his mind rationalize leaving his baby brother alone. 

 


	2. Established relationship, an unexpected find.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked into those mirror image baby blue eyes. "I know Verg I just... I wanted the bad feeling to go away. I didn't want to feel empty maybe I'm going crazy I don't know but every morning it seems recently. I've been having these dreams I can't remember them but I feel like a part of me had been ripped out when I wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Verg x Dante twincest revealed. Some explaining paragraphs

 

 

>  

  
Two bulkheads down and still no sign of his beloved baby brother Vergil was beginning to think maybe Dante had fallen overboard when no one was watching. That is until the overpowering scent hit his nose he wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust. 'That is a lot of booze' he thought than wondered who would be this far below deck with alcohol. Following the smell he opened the door without knocking and found Dante with two drained bottles of Morgan and Vodka. He was working on the third and Verg was concerned.

  
He sat down beside him "baby brother" he asked gently one hand coming up to caress the side of his face prompting Dante to finally notice him. "Hey Verg" there was no drunken smile it was actually said meekly as meek as he'd ever seen his brother. "Dante I think you've had enough for the night why don't we go back up on deck and you can show me the constellations that are out tonight?" He tried but Dante suddenly squirmed when Vergil tried to calm him Dante spoke in a drunken panic.

  
"Verg stop just stop I want to be left alone, bad things happen after twilight. I-I can't help feeling like something bad happened." His baby brother said clearly drunk but even so the fact that he had drank this much was startling. Considering our childhood friend had died from essentially alcohol overdose. Smelling the overwhelming and senses crushing booze on his breath I took away the bottle. And he finally relented it to me than leaned into me letting me wrap my arm around him. "It's ok Dante it was just a suggestion we don't have to go on deck if you don't want to. I promise" he added and Dante seemed to calm.

They stayed like that for most of the night until Dante fell asleep on his big brother's shoulder. Than the next morning he felt surprisingly fine despite the copious amount of alcohol. Hooray for his and his brother's high metabolism he thought. Than brushed his teeth luckily the booze had drowned out the dreams that night. Or so he thought he woke up Verg who was sleeping next to him in his cabin. Verg woke up instantly than looked concerned or surprised it was hard to tell. "Baby brother with the nearly three bottles you drank how on earth are you walking and talking?" Vergil asked than saw that smile he had missed that gorgeous smile grabbing a fist full of his brother's tee shirt. He brought him down to eye level and kissed him "you scarred me last night baby brother." They broke the kiss "you never drink and than suddenly you polish off two bottles of hard liquor."

  
He looked into those mirror image baby blue eyes. "I know Verg I just... I wanted the bad feeling to go away. I didn't want to feel empty maybe I'm going crazy I don't know but every morning it seems recently. I've been having these dreams I can't remember them but I feel like a part of me had been ripped out when I wake up." Vergil listened to the explanation from his brother and lover since they turned eighteen. "What's happening to me" he asked looking to his big brother to somehow fix the situation. And gods above did Vergil wish it was that simple and easy. To wrap this all up in a neat little bow and explain it away no muss no fuss.

So he simply said nothing only getting up and kissing his brother again. "Come on we're going up the wheel house I want to show you something. But first you're going to eat something and you will like it understand?" Dante couldn't help but laugh some he was actually feeling better after waking up with the booze to numb his mind the night before. Dante and Vergil had always been very close ever since infancy so it was no surprise to those that really knew them. When they decided that they loved each other as more than just twins.

While some of the world didn't approve they didn't care. The twins kept a small group of friends and never made an effort to hide their affections. While Dante couldn't get enough adventure Verg was only along this sea ride to keep his baby brother safe. But after the passed few weeks and yesterday he's wishing he never agreed to this trip at all. Pushing the thought from his head he raced Dante to the mess hall sliding in just as Dante rounded the corner. Vergil used this opportunity to figure out how he was going to both explain his eavesdropping and the fact that he found absolutely nothing about the mystery dreams.


	3. A caged snow dove screaming to be free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooden panels, brass trimmings. Why can't anyone notice I'm in a ship full of people silently crying out. And no one notices no one cares enough to look anymore.

 

  
This forsaken ship feels more like a prison immaculate walls, golden and brass trimmings and fixtures. How he hates it as he makes his way down almost wooden halls like back when they lived in Ireland. He missed the mansion missed the servants he knew as friends but father's word is law. 'It doesn't matter what I want this is all for my future.' He thought bitterly even this outfit was stuffy who wears a suit and tie to casual affairs is beyond him. He slipped and was promptly caught by a strong arm looping around his lithe waist. By instinct alone he was sure he looked at his savior that kept him from falling down several feet of stairs. A taller man with earth brown hair and the same color eyes his clothes simple something to wear and needing to make no statement.

 

"Forgive me I merely noticed and reacted" he apologized in a deep smooth voice. I righted my appearance hair having fallen into my eyes something father doesn't tolerate. "It's alright I should be asking yours for having to save my foolish self. It was completely my fault for not paying attention." He looked down at me only by a nickel of a head I couldn't tell what he was thinking and was starting to become flustered. Than he spoke "perhaps I can accompany you for a time" he finally got out. Well this was odd perhaps he was one of those rarities that don't care about social standings. I personally refuse to call them what father does which is 'imbecs' than I remembered something.

  
This boy he's to put it simply gorgeous I was afraid to admit I had waited on deck and in the halls. So that I may catch glimpses of him ever since the first day we set sail from Dublin. An angel perhaps although the man who caught me staring colorfully explained my chances were less than desirable. But there is just something about him he looks like he's screaming in a room full of people and no one seems to notice his pain. Or maybe they've forgotten how to care when their lives are so chained as well.

  
Money is not all it's cracked up to be the more you possess the more is expected out of you. My servant said it was 'the world we live in Christ help us all." Before tapping both shoulders than he forehead I spoke candidly "I'm sorry but I can't. Maybe I can repay you for your kindness in some other way at a later time." He looked at me maybe slightly dejected but nodded and kissed the back of my hand before leaving. I blushed trying to not let it show because what would happen I didn't want happening to this man.

  
That thing being what set his hand on my shoulder several minutes later. My fiancé a handsome albeit entitled man "there you are Nero. Don't you know it's rude to leave those expecting you waiting." "Patience is a virtue" I quipped and his grip started to bruise "so is punctuality my little snow flake. Now walk Nero" and I did as I was told trying not to wince as I was practically steered around. This man I think reveled more in power and status but his money could keep people from realizing my father is broke nothing but a title and a house. His dowery is really what father wants he could care less wether I was happy or not.

We turned into the dining hall I saw father and other people I try to forget. "There you two are" he loosened his grip on my shoulder and put on a charming smile. As if he wasn't just trying to break my shoulder. My father looked apologetic maybe embarrassed "apologize to Mundus" he told me in hushed yet sharp tones. I knew what he was implying and I knew better than to fight it I turned to face my taller fiancé with Raven black hair a cold handsome almost painted model face. And toned body to ensure I'm kept in line he looks down to meet my eyes as if he's confused. "I apologize for the inconvenience I simply lost my head and was turned around. Thank you for taking the time to locate me." I said in my most courteous voice. He feigned a 'nothing to worry about look'. "It was no trouble Nero it's easy to get turned around perhaps I should escort you from now on. To ensure your safety" I nodded "whatever you think is best." I replied knowing father was watching so I had to be kind had to be a good 'bride' to be.

  
With brass banisters obstructing my lower view I pretended not to look out of a feeble attempt if anything. To protect his pride I didn't know the man bruising his shoulder but I recognized the air of a man treating people as possessions. It made me sick but I kept myself rooted I mustn't make a scene and especially not again an obviously first class man. A lowly third class surely wouldn't win with the guards. Even if by some miracle the silverette defended me to the guards. It would be his and my word against his apparent fiancés' word. Anyone could do the math there and figure out the odds did not play to my favor. But perhaps I can find a way still if I only looked hard enough. A way to save the trapped snow dove from his cage.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excert: "Verg stop just stop I want to be left alone, bad things happen after twilight. I-I can't help feeling like something bad happened." His baby brother said clearly drunk but even so the fact that he had drank this much was startling. Considering our childhood friend had died from essentially alcohol overdose. Smelling the overwhelming and senses crushing booze on his breath I took away the bottle.


End file.
